Not just another day on the set
by gottagetbacktohogwartz
Summary: Real Life Starkid fanfiction. Something is amis on the set of Starship, and leads to one Starkid in grave danger. Who knew how much trouble ironing could lead too?


**A/N- Couldn't get this story out of my head last night so here you go. Might continue, might not. Real life Starkid story, you'll figure out the rest. Everything on here I either found in an interview or made up, so enjoy!**

It was just a regular day on the set of Starship. No one was actually doing what they were supposed to. Jamie was begging Nick to let her make a coffee run, Joey was trying to practice his songs, but ended up dramatically humming kick it up a notch while doing an extremely odd dance. Lauren and Joe were pretending to fight, Denise, Meredith,and Julia were doing each other's makeup, Brian was pretending to be a puppet, which made the girls yell at him to shut up or go away, and Dylan was trying to convince Jim that he was actually a ninja turtle, and failing miserably.

"Up, you idiota I'm gonna kill you" Lauren said in a perfect Taz voice. She was throwing light punches onto Joe's skin, and everytime Lauren touched Joe ,he felt shivers go down his back. He had liked her for ages, and pretty much everyone on the cast but Lauren knew it.

"Taz, please" Joe said as Up, and kept backing up and ducking her punches, which was a struggle considering how much taller he was then her. Joe finally decided to be killed, and let Lauren throw him a deathly blow. He fell to the ground dramatically, **(think of AVPS),** and screamed until Lauren "stepped" on his face.

"Goodbye you stupid idiots. I won't miss you." Lauren grabbed Joe's hands and pulled him back to his feet with a giggle, and got on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, which sent butterflies into Joe's stomach. How could she be so oblivious of his crush?

Lauren walked over to Joey and hummed Jamie's harmony exuberantly, which made Joe weirdly jealous of his friend. He knew it was ridiculous, Lauren and Joey had been friends forever, and their relationship was purely platonic, but it still made Joe jealous of the casual, easy relationship they had. Of course Lauren thought that she had an easy relationship with Joe too, but it was anything but easy for him, so honestly, who knows what was going on with the two of them.

"Everyone get into character! We are starting in 1 minute! This needs to be good, we're opening tomorrow." Nick yelled to the cast, and everyone got serious. Everyone but Joe of course. The entire cast knew he had the horrible habit of breaking into song when everyone was trying to focus, and they knew exactly what was coming. "ONE DAY MORE!" Joe scream-singed, and everyone collectively groaned, and before anyone could murder Joe, Nick interrupted.

"Alright, from the top!" Nick yelled, and everyone got in their places backstage. Lauren was still backstage, adjusting her wig and trying to pin it in place, besides, she wasn't onstage as Bugette for a couple of minutes anyway. "I wanna be a starship ranger!" Joey sang, and he thought he could smell something coming from the back.

"Nick, do you smell that?" Joey thought he smelled smoke, and alarms started blaring in his head. He wanted to get everyone out, but he wasn't sure that he was actually smelling anything, and wanted to make sure.

"Stay in character Joey!" Nick yelled back, thinking Joey had farted or something and was trying to make a joke. Joey had a weird habit of breaking the fourth wall, and it was really funny, but this scene was a bit more serious.

"I think it's smoke!" On that note, everyone sniffed the air nervously, and they all smelled it to. "Okay everyone OUT! NOW!" The entire cast that was backstage sprinted outside, despite Brian's constant complaining that he was tired, and telling Dylan who was also walking that running would only make you die faster. Once they were in the fresh air, they collectively let out the breath they had all been holding.

Lauren, who didn't hear Nick yell, and didn't smell the smoke, head into the prop and costume room to grab Bugette, and accidentally let the door close behind her . Damn it Lauren! She thought to herself. Automatic locking doors! Now she was stuck! She looked around, and saw something that made her heart stop. An iron on one one of Julia's costumes hadn't been picked up, and a small fire had started. Despite Lauren's heavy praying, there was no fire extinguisher, no water, and no way out of the room. She was trapped. The entire room was pretty much kindling too, fabric, wooden props and paper.

"Joey! Mer! Joe! Brian! Somebody help!" Lauren screamed, pounding on the door, the fire spreading closer to her quickly. She had tried to move everything away from the fire, but by the time she had gone into the room, the fire had already started to spread to nearby bug props, and she couldn't move anything without going in the fire herself. She continued pounding on the door, yelling for anyone that might hear her. She reached for her phone, but she had left it in her bag in the hallway. "JOE!" She begged one last time, before the flames finally reached where she was, and her yells turned into screams.

Matt was calling 911 outside. Everyone was slightly panicked that their set was on fire, but insanely happy that everyone had made it out okay. Joe looked around for Lauren, but didn't see her in the small cast.

"Lo?" Joe asked worriedly, which got everyone's attention. Joe was never this serious. They all looked around and called for her, with no avail.

"Lauren! Lolo! Lo where are you this isn't funny!"

"Guys, you don't think she's-" Meredith started, her voice tight with fear for her tiny friend. She was cut off by a faint scream, that everyone on the cast recognized.

"LO!" Joey screamed, and ran inside. Joe followed, and despite the risks so did everyone else, desperate to help their injured friend. Stop, drop and roll. That's what everyone had always told her. She remembered in 1st grade when Officer Friendly came to her school and made all the kids say it with them, because that could save your life in a fire. In the heat of the moment **(I'm so sorry for that horrible pun, I know it's not a good time)** Lauren forgot everything else Officer Friendly told her class, but she did remember stop, drop and roll.

Stop. Thats helpful. What the hell was she supposed to stop doing? Stop catching on fire? She felt like she was burning up, and the flames were starting to burn her skin, and get dangerously close to catching on her clothes.

Drop. That she could do. Lauren knew she was taking to long, the smoke in her lungs was making her mind fuzzy, and she was coughing constantly. By the time she dropped, her shirt had caught on fire, and Lauren screamed even louder than before. She could see her skin start to blister and blacken, and lied on her back and watched it, mesmerized by the flames dancing on her skin. They felt almost cool, and it was nice and relaxing. Then she regained her senses, and started to scream again and swat at her sleeve to try and smother the flames, which had now spread to her shoulder.

Roll. Lauren finally started rolling, more dramatically than Draco ever had, trying desperately to stop the flames and failing. She went back to yelling her friends names, and praying they would come find her. She could feel her mind finally go numb with pain, and the smoke in her lungs overwhelmed her senses, and she could feel herself drift out of consciousness.


End file.
